


Eggnog and Mistletoe

by Draycevixen



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write 12 Advent ficlets for my mates. </p><p>Alisanne asked for: <i>Abbie/Nick, Nothing says the holidays like the Apocalypse.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"What are we doing here, Hawley?" Abbie stared out at the boat dock. 

"I said I'd take you home. I didn't say _your_ home." He opened his truck door. "C'mon, the apocalypse has been averted—"

"For now—"

"And I've got a few books I think might prove useful to you."

"How much?" 

He hated when Abbie looked at him like he'd sell his own granny for a sandwich. The old girl would fetch a lot more than that.

"Oh ye of little faith. You can think of them as a present." He walked around and opened the passenger door. She had little choice but to get out of the truck. "I've even got eggnog."

"Eggnog?"

"It's almost Christmas, remember?" He gestured at the bench and saw her sit before he went to the boat to bring back a bottle and some glasses and then he went back to get the chest.

Abbie was examining the bottle. "This is straight up bourbon." 

"Alright, you've got me, I've got Nog."

She sighed heavily but she poured generous measures into both their glasses, handed him one, and then clinked her glass against his before drinking. "It is pretty good Nog."

He opened the chest he'd brought to reveal three books, their bindings damaged by age. "Bet your boy Crane doesn't have these."

"He's not 'my boy.'"

He liked the pointed look on her face, pointing to trouble in purgatory. He could work with that. "I have some other things that might interest you. Have some more Nog."

He came back from the boat with the Barcrassian dagger and a piece of mistletoe. Abbie handed him another full glass and he gave her the dagger. 

"What does it do?"

"I've never had chance to try it out but legend says if you stab someone, some _thing_ with it they have to tell you the truth."

She pulled the blade slightly from its scabbard, turning it to reflect the limited light before raising one speculative eyebrow at him. 

"Hey, don't get any ideas, I'm a friend, remember?"

She put the dagger away and laid it down on top of the chest. "And what's the mistletoe for?"

"The usual, if that's all right with you."

Abbie grinned at him. "Sure, why not, it's Christmas." 

She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. He raised his hand to cup her face and deepened it, delighted when she leaned in even closer in response. 

She didn't pull back until he dropped his hand to her waist to try to pull her up against him.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Nick."

He'd tried for too much, too soon, but she hadn't pushed him away and she was still leaning in close. That meant there was still a chance and Abbie Mills was worth waiting for.

"Then we'll take it slow, one apocalypse at a time."


End file.
